1. Technological Field
The present disclosure relates generally to inductive circuit elements, and more particularly to inductive devices having various desirable electrical and/or mechanical properties, and methods of operating and manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
Myriad different configurations of inductors and inductive devices are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,883 to Gokhale et al. discloses non-linear inductors that are used to reduce the percent total harmonic distortion of the harmonics in the line currents on the input side of a rectifier system of an alternating current (AC) drive system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,489,219 to Satardja discloses a power inductor having a first magnetic core made from a ferrite bead core material. The first magnetic core includes an inner cavity that extends from a first end to a second end of the core as well as a slotted air gap that also extends from the first end to the second end. A conductor passes through this cavity. The power inductor also includes a second magnetic core located in and adjacent to the air gap having a permeability that is lower than the first magnetic core. U.S. Pat. No. 7,915,993 to Liu et al. discloses an inductor that includes a first core, a second core, a protruding structure, a conducting wire and at least two gaps. The aforementioned U.S. patents represent various approaches to providing varying inductance values within a circuit.
Despite the foregoing variety of prior art inductor configurations, there is a distinct lack of a small, highly customizable, low-cost, high-performance inductor configuration that provides an inductance value that varies depending on the amount of current flowing through it. Specifically, it is desirable to provide an inductive device that provides a high level of inductance at lower currents, while quickly dropping (i.e., rapidly rolling off) the level of inductance for the inductive device at higher currents without achieving core saturation. Moreover, such inductive devices would ideally limit fringe magnetic field lines generated during device operation, so as to, inter alia, limit electromagnetic interference (EMI) from affecting adjacently disposed electronic components. Moreover, obtaining these desirable performance parameters in small sized inductive devices is highly desirable in end device applications where space is limited.
Hence, there is a need for an improved inductive device that is constructed to substantially improve inductive performance flexibility, reduce or eliminate the deleterious effect of fringe magnetic fields, and maintain a reduced size/footprint over prior art inductive devices.